This disclosure is directed to an equipment which is particularly constructed to produce electric energy from the high pressure energy of the deep seawater of which pressure increases by a half pound per square inch for 1 foot of depth or by 1 atmosphere per square foot for 33 feet of depth. The U.S. Navy's submarine record is 35,800 feet of depth.
Everacting, constant gravity forces serve as a basis for the operation of the apparatus. It takes place with the aid and intermediateness of the surrounding seawater masses, in the midst of the practically borderless, incompressible but still yielding and rebounding ocean water. The ocean is saturated with practically limitless, powerful energy. The pressing forces of the seawater are in equilibrium, unless this state is upset by the nature or by mechanical forces. In the following description of this invention it will be illustrated that in the deep seawater, in the interior of a special pumping equipment it is possible to create periodically a wide space of normal pressure with the aid of the separating effect of a wedgelike frame. Then a prime mover is interposed between said vacated space and the powerful seawater and the high pressure difference is permitted to act periodically on the prime mover that produces from potential energy kinetic energy, convertible into electricity. It will be shown, that only a fraction of the produced power is used for the operation of the apparatus, the bulk of the energy is available for consumption. The device is capable of supplying the required energy in incremental amounts, as may be required.
A logical necessity is that after performance the used seawater is to be discharged smoothly and easily into the sea; the suggested device accomplishes this task by insignificantly little effort which represents a very small quantity of the produced electric energy.
During the procedure the volume of the pumping equipment increases. Apparently, the ocean tolerates said occurence. The flexibly cohesive molecules of the seawater are ready to give way to the waves caused by said expansion of the pumping equipment. In other words, the ocean yields to relatively diminutive volume increase, no significant curbing effect occurs.
Pulling effect of the gravity on the pumping equipment is counterbalanced by employment of a counter-weight system. In this manner, solely the difference, if any, between two different gravity forces and resistance of frictions have to be overcome.
Location of the suggested apparatus on the seabottom is unprecedented, moreover chemical and physical conditions around the aimed location are not well known. Therefore, selection of sea depth for most advantageous operation, protection against seadust, water filtration, coverage of parts as well as lifting and cleaning systems are of importance.
Manufacturing of the apparatus is easy since only the border frame with its pumping equipment have novel but simple construction, other components are conventional.